


Voltron season 9 closure

by LazyRockgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRockgirl/pseuds/LazyRockgirl
Summary: Did you hate season 8 do you still feel ripped off you wish Lance had more development other then being a grieving farmer. This story is a lance central story about his downfall, nobody expected Lance to be there next advisory. Adam is dead but fear not I'm give curtis a personality
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), shiro - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Voltron season 9 closure

Years have passed since the War the world is not as it once was. The Galra killed millions and left Earth a shell of what it used to be. but as life goes on so do people, humanity rebuilt and continued onward for a brighter more diverse and advanced future. except for one hero that still seemed stuck in the past.

Lance's POV

Water surrounds me It's Cold and makes every nerve in my body stand at attention it makes me want to let go and let the cold take me. Floating in nothingness moving to nowhere

I breath in the darkness and it pours into my lungs overflowing tearing thrue me like harsh waves hitting rocks.

why is he doing this?

I can't breathe I'm grasping for anything flailing and screaming but hear nothing but bubbles floating up to the surface.

Is it worth the resistance when I can just let go.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jump out of bed panting, sweat seeping down my back and sticking my shirt to my skin 

Gross

I'm home I'm safe I'm breathing.

I struggle to grab my phone and shut off my alarm My head throbbing along with my phone that made that annoying buzzing. I smelled Disgusting Like sweat booze and Dirt 

I ran my fingers thrue my oily hair and felt how gross my skin felt

5:00 get up and milk the cows

I might as well actually get up and get something done today instead of sleeping in until 12 and have mama come and yell at me to get up

I dragged my body out of bed into the kitchen my feet not used to the cold tile floor and my eyes adjusting to the morning air

I poured my self a cup of Coffee and watched as the bitter smell filled the the room

Nobody was awake which I don't really mind the first early hours of the day when the house was silent and I had time for myself.

as rare that it was that I could get myself up this early in the morning when I did it made me feel hopeful cause it ment I was getting out of one of my funks

It made me want to get stuff done and drink a normal amount of water

I needed something to get rid of this god awful hangover.

crickets chirping outside and the sun not yet reaching above the hillside a part of me wanted to just sit outside and drink and feel the small water droplets on the grass

I don't exactly remember when started drinking Coffe black I never used to. in fact I would ridicule Shiro for drinking it black in the past.

I would fill my coffee with creamer and sugar and caramel to the point where you couldn't really consider it coffee anymore.

browsing emails on my phone another pick up delivery from the rescue coalition today. its Saturday so most of us had the day off from work 

which means I'll be seeing Keith

It's been months since I've seen him last, since I've seen any of team Voltron

I try and keep in touch but space-time and the time that a farmer on earth has to go to bed never seem to match up.

I call hunk often enough, late-night chats for him middle of the afternoon for me

the others not so much

I remember reading something about pidge getting nominated for her new project on reality transfer but that's about it.

Keith's with the blade I see him every few months for pickups on food for the coalition.

Shiro is, not dead?

The last time I saw him was at the wedding and we barely talked during the bachelor party. I hadn't spoken with any of them that night as much as I wish I did. I just stood there in the corner taking sips out of shot glasses drowning out the music. 

but that's adulthood I guess, Slowly but surely growing apart from your friends

I take a Quick shower zoning out and running through my head what I have to get done for the Day. My parents were out of State for a wedding and Nadia and Silvio had caught a fever and were out of commission for the time being.

Drying off and staring at myself in the mirror I had a bit of stubble but I think I'll keep it for a while, it made me look older.

I head out to the barn and start out on my chores, which I know is going to drag thru out the day

Time skip

Milked the cows, labeled the bins, fed the chickens, and cleaned the barn and it's only 8:00

My sleep schedule is horrible I'm not very good at making shure I've gotten that much rest. now that there are drugs you can take to prevent you from needing to sleep im rather sleeping the day away or awake for weeks at a time

Last night I admittedly had to much to drink and practically collapsed in bed though.

the farm has grown a bit over the years. most of the battlefield destroyed countless homes so instead of rebuilding them most plots became farmland.

People around the world needed food fast. and with most big brands companies going out of business small businesses like ours were pushed into the forefront of feeding and supporting the world.

are new greenhouse was built over where the Galras fleet ship had crashed. After months of us dismantling it, we have a full functioning greenhouse for out of world plants. I was pretty proud of it all things considered. I spent most of the summer loading up peaces of gala junk into Ships.

entering the greenhouse is like breathing A thousand planets worth of life. plants from all over the galaxy are stored in here.

I turned on the sprinklers and checked up on fertilizer from Krax which seemed to be working miracles.

I know this stuff is way more boring then what my friends are up to but I'm content. not like anyone needs me for important stuff anyway.

The lions left so I'm not really a paladin anymore, it's fine what I'm doing, it was all for Allura anyway.

I really did miss her, more than space and battles and all that stuff she's everywhere I'm surrounded by her everywhere things that remind me of her pop up.wich only reminds me that I need to stay here and keep her memory alive or who will

My attention is taken for a second when I notice a weed curled up in the corner of the room.

I stared at it I've never seen anything like it, the roots were black and purple and seemed to have grown up and cracked the pavement through the ground.

It somehow had broken through the floor and cracked the glass corner of the wall.

it looked like a Junniberry but darker and it had sharp thorns that was definitely a hazard for the kids. Its petals were black and shiny and a purple light pulsed from the stem.

It must have been the new plants from the garrison, pidges mom always sends over new plants when she gets the chance to

But this one seemed far more untamed then what I was expecting

I don't know how it could have grown this fast the box it was in wasn't as big as it is now

I picked up my pliers and went to snip it, I didn't care if it was a rare plant or a mutated weed if it was destroying my garden its gotta go.

the pliers pressed into the plant and almost cut through. A dark black liquid seeped from the sides when I pressed down into it the smell was foul, the roots climbed up quickly past the pliers up my hand wrapping around my wrist digging sharp thorns into my arm 

I screamed ruining the otherwise silent room

without thinking I gripped the stem and pulled it out of the ground. and pulled off the vines entangled to my arm. cutting into my skin.

I threw it onto the floor and stomped on it until it shriveled and turned gray

That was definitely from off-world we didn't do any cross-pollination so I don't know-how in the universe something like that grew here apparently overnight.

then realized just how much i was bleeding I had been stupid and stabbed my arm with multiple small black thorns.

they glowed purple about the size of a peanut and didn't look friendly knowing my luck it was poisonous so I Dashed back to the house

I opened are first aid kit and got ready to pull the thorns out there were four of them scattered around my right arm

big mistake

when I yanked at the first one the pain was immediately pronounced

the more I pulled it, the deeper it stabbed into my arm I bit down hard into my shirt collar and tears pricked my eyes as I held back a yelp.

I 've dealt with all sorts of plants from all over the universe but this was new it burned to touch 

no one was home they had all left to deliver this months supply even the kids had left with Rachel for the park no one was here to help me

I screamed cries muffled into my palm as the thorn pumped something sick and black into my veins I watched with foggy eyes as it traveled down my wrist like I snake slithering up a tree.

I'm dead I'm dead I'm DEAD

I pulled the first one out and  
I rolled onto the floor and curled up into a ball I must have blacked out every few seconds cause I kept waking up with pain being the only thing I felt 

With a final burst of energy I finally pulled out the second out and the anguish flashed through my body 

unlike anything I had ever felt 

I collapsed to the ground pressing my hand into my chest as waves of Pain shook me it was definitely poisonous. I couldn't breathe or think or do anything. My vision turned white and my sides stung

I threw up into the trash can next to me and sat there heaving pathetically.

using whatever strength in me I grabbed the Pain reliever that had fallen under the table and stabbed the pen into my arm.

my heart rate steadied and I could hear how hard I was breathing laying there on the kitchen floor.

it numbed it and my head became clear once again. it was bleeding a lot I could see I a puddle of Crimson smeared on the tile. I grabbed one of the bottles of whiskey and poured it onto the cut.

It stung like a bitch but way less than it had just been.

I was leaning against the countertop regaining my sanity 

what the fuck was that

I literally have died been shot blown up and stabbed but that was the worst pain I've ever felt.

a solid 11/10 I panted regaining some strength to stand up

so I should probably go to the hospital I still had two more thorns to take out I didn't want to imagine doing that again.

but Keith's going to be here in a few minutes glancing at the clock

it hurt to move and I stumbled to pick up my phone to call Keith and explain why I wouldn't be here to help in reloading

I sat up using the wall to balance myself and find his contact when Keith walked in the doorway with the worst timing ever

LANCE!!!

he looked through the doorway that was already open and saw me on the floor with teary eyes and blood all over my shirt, floor and table, and a bottle of whiskey.

he went white as a ghost

I knew what he was thinking as soon as he looked at the bottle

oh my god LANCE!!

He ran over to me and landed on his knees his hands sliding close to me moving in every direction trying to find what to do with panic written on his face.

Oh my god what happened are you Okay!!

I'm fine I'm fine I swear

YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT OKAY!!!

I stabbed my arm real bad on some thorns it was a stupid accident I swear

This was an accident

yes I promise I'm fine

He grabbed some cotton wraps and bandages from the bathroom and ran back over to me on the floor.

he was about to help pull the third out but I stopped him

DON'T!!

What why we need to get these out now there probably poisonous

when I pulled the first two out I almost passed out from the pain

you don't need to be so dramatic take some pain killer and let me help you I have some first aid training.

He kneeled down next to me and quickly pulled out the thorn

when I tell you I lost control I really did

my cheek mark's started glowing as I screamed and kicked and shoved Keith away from me.  
for the first time since I got them my marks glew and power shot from my hands.throwing the chairs table and keith into the wall glass shattered to the floor and It took me looking at Keith's back hitting the wall to keep me from passing out.

I looked up at him horrified he looked just as confused as I was.

Holly Crap you can do MAGIC!!

I was in shock I never felt anything like that somehow I wasn't writhing in agony like the last two times.

I had done research with Coran about my face marks called the mark of the chosen. I read that they gave the person the ability to manipulate quintessence

But I never showed any signs of magic before so we assumed it was just some kind of goodbye gift of having to look like a completely different race 

and have to explain I am human to everyone I meet

The room was a mess the window above the oven were broken the table had flipped with some chairs and one of the legs had broke a hole into the wall

the whiskey bottled had shattered on the ground and the liquid spread across the kitchen floor

My hands were shaking I had to have been dreaming

Keith grunted and struggled to stand up with a chair on top of him

I quickly stood up ignoring my bleeding hand to help him up

did you know you could do that

no...

do you know how you did that 

no

I was trapped in my head a million thoughts buzzing thrue my brain I was barely listening to what he was saying

He wrapped my hand and helped me clean up the kitchen we worked in an awkward silence none of us really knowing what to say.

He stayed focused on the towel in hand not even trying to look up at me. You could hear a pin drop.

once we were done he looked up at me clearly wanting to say something but looking back down

Heh well, that was some heck of a reunion you scared the hell out of me

yah I'm sorry about that I don't know what just happened

He laughed briefly showing off his smile I could tell he was trying to make me feel better about everything that just happened

but really you should go to the hospital and get that last thorn out I'm not gonna risk taking it out myself

Yah don't worry I'll get it covered

and tell them about this new magic stuff pidge might have some idea what going on with you

No don't tell pidge!

he looked surprised why not?

I don't want anyone to know about this just yet I want to figure it out first and theres no reason any one should panic

He noticed my hand tapping the floor

I don't know Lance this seems pretty big to hide

please keith I stepped closer just between us until I figure out what's happening

okay...but if this happens again I'm telling Shiro

My heart jumped and I almost argued with him but decided it wasn't worth it

So The party over at Curtis and Shiros house is tonight the rest of the team are going, so maybe you could go to this one.

I don't know I missed out on a lot of work and now I have to drive to the hospital

he seemed disappointed, I know it's been a while since I've seen them but I've just been so busy

Oh, okay well I hope you can clear up some time we all miss hanging out with you and I'm working out a difficult route for the delivery to Krell And I could use some help

I don't know why you'd need me for any of that when you have everyone else

What do you mean?

It's just that without the lions I'm not really a Paladin

I don't know what gave you that idea, why do you think that, of course your a Paladin, you saved the universe

yea nevermind I know that, I didn't mean anything by it

Lance wait

it's fine okay he looked hurt I didn't mean to hurt him I just don't want him to worry about nothing. 

okay if you say so just talk to me if you need to alright. he avoided looking me in the eye, classic Keith.

well I'm gonna go-ahead to the hospital the crates are in section five their all the black containers. I'll see you later okay

yea okay bye man

He nodded and walked away towards the door looking back for only an instant, I probably wasn't going to the Party It would be weird if I did.

I've only ever been to Shiro's house once or twice we aren't exactly close anymore I don't really know how he sees me. when I was younger I looked up to him, and then his clone always would yell and insult me for everything I did. And then there was the incident.

But I don't like thinking about it

and after we got back to earth he seemed reserved and treated us all even Keith like coworkers

You could blame it on spending so long stuck inside the black lion but he definitely changed I wanted to ask him what was wrong but his clone had ruined my image of ever seeing Shiro as someone I could talk with.

Maybe it's for the best that I drifted apart from them all I'd be dragging them down Hunks a professional chef now he travels space spreading peace. Pidge is not surprisingly winning Nobel peace prizes and reforming are world into a new era practically on her own.

Keiths with the blade he works with Ezor and Zethred who I personally still don't trust, they kidnapped us so don't really trust them yet, I refuse to believe they have changed entirely.

But they're all happy and successful they don't need my help I can't do anything for them they probably don't even like me and are just pitying me. because I'm "the dumb one" I'm useless to them and they probably don't even like me the only reason we even speak is because we all went through the same trauma

I could just disappear one day and.

wait slow down 

what the hell was that about, Lance get yourself together I can get dark sometimes I don't know why. I never used to be like this I just need to get myself under control I can't allow myself to think that way.

Time Skip

I went to the doctors and they said it was safer for everyone if I let it fall out naturally because of my new power and I was told I shouldn't use my hands for at least a week to prevent digging it In deeper I got some antibiotics and because it was an unknown species of plant I was told to call them if any side effects appear.

when I said that I had passed out from the pain she gave me some drugs for pain relief.

I set up another appointment in a week to talk about this new power I geuss being the first human with alien powers is a big deal to them.

so I guess I don't have an excuse to not go to the party it was 5:00 pm and I had wasted the entire day at the doctor's office. I would usually be getting ready to go to bed but to hell with it, I'll go to the party what do I have to lose.

I got dressed In some nicer clothes and checked myself out I was bigger physically than back in the day. my body was littered with scars from the war the large one on my back from my first week in space a nasty gash near my thigh from crashing the garrison rover, I had some on my arms from battle. My time on the farm had made me physically stronger to 

I had the body that teenage me always wanted I'm 21 and have been through more than most go through in their entire lives, I'm not sure if that's a good thing anymore.

I've had nights that Nightmares keep me awake the things I've done the things that happened to me left me with more then a few scars I wonder if the others are going through the same thing.

I'm going to that party old me loved parties It should be fun.

My stomach twisted just before heading out the door reality setting in. I'm facing all of them at once 

I'm gonna take a drink to take the edge off before going that always made conversation lighter when talking with them 

and considering shiros there I want to be wasted

I took a swig from the bottle in the top cabinet and realized it was a bit stronger then I thought

grabbed my keys and phone and went outside to the car and put in the coordinates, set it to self drive and off it went

Tonight should be fine just soldier thrue it show them that your doing fine and they don't need to worry about me


End file.
